bebefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bebe Episodes
The following is a list of episodes in Bebe. The series first aired on February 19, 2007 with "Bebe is 1 / Night of the Living Devil" and last aired on September 13, 2008 with "Detention X / No Babies Allowed in the Human world." Episodes Season 1: March 3, 2007 - September 13, 2008 Bebe is 1/ Devil of Cuteness Bebe is 1 : Tony learns that devil babies sent from hell and raised by humans. Devil of Cuteness : Tony's teacher is sent back to hells city jail because Tony's driving failing tests. The Amazing Supernatural Chores / Grandma's little helper The Amazing Supernatural Chores : Tony fails at his supernatural-chores. Grandma's little helper : Satan's mother comes for a visit. Demonic Mark II / To Party Perchance to Party Demonic Mark II : Tony enters Bebe into a demonic grand prix. To Party Perchance to Party : Tony and Bebe try to crash Brianna's slumber party. A Demon Headache / Days of Guadalupe A Demon Headache : Tony's demon potion turns Bebe into a demon baby. Days of Guadalupe : Lupe wants to relive her christian days. The Henceman / Misadventures in demon babysitting The Henceman : The kids cooperate to defeat an evil demon and his dimwitted henceman. Misadventures in demon babysitting : Tony and Brianna are babysitting Bebe and go to the devil side of town for a forbidden baby bottle. 24 Hours to Live/ Halloweenie 24 Hours to Live : Tony is caught in a time loop. Halloweenie : A wizard turns everybody in town into whatever costume they're wearing. The Devil Challenge / Family Fun Day The Devil Challenge : Tony competes against the evil devil. Family Fun Day : Tony and Humberto compete at the family fun day. Fire Spree / The Short List Fire Spree : Tony cares for an devil spore. The Short List : It is revealed Brianna was originally chosen to be Lady of Guadalupe's sidekick. Tony the ghost / Squawk Tony the ghost : Tony becomes a ghost after being killed by a car. Squawk : Tony gets into trouble with the latest texting trend. Ain't No Party Like a Lucifer Party / Hello Dolly Ain't No Party Like a Lucifer Party : Bebe gives Lucifer a invitaion to go to a night club party. Hello Dolly : Tony finds out he is most famous mexican-jewish prayer in the world. Gone Gaga / Like Demon, Like Daughter Gone Gaga : Tony's love potion make everyone love him. Like Demon, Like Daughter : Community Service Day goes horribly wrong. Ye Old Devil Village / News at 11AM Ye Old Devil Village : The gang goes on a field trip to an middle eastern ghost town where a baby-hating villain holds them prisoner. News at 11AM : The gang joins the news club, and Tony becomes jealous of David Diaz . Enter the Reaper / Dear. Diary Enter the Reaper : Brianna meets a girl named Zoe Molech. and Molly gets jealous. Dear. Diary : Tony accidently reads Brianna's diary. The Show Must Go On / Lucifer and Son The Show Must Go On : Tony is determined to stay alive so that he can kiss a popular girl during the school play. But it isn't easy to kiss a girl in a all-out destruction play. Lucifer and Son : Gordon turns out to be Lucifer's son. Little Orphan Leo / Lights, Camera, Demon Action Little Orphan Leo : Leo has to return to the orphanage.While the gang sends leo to the underworld. Lights, Camera, Demon Action : Tony competes with David Diaz for the role in a commercial. Meanwhile Molly and Brianna try to get Bebe to win the contest by giving Bebe a makeover. Season 2: 2011-2012 My Brother, My Baby/ The Supernaturalist Day of the Year My Brother, My Baby : Tony gets a baby which grows into a 4 year old boy. The Supernaturalist Day of the Year : Tony experiences his first parade on Hurray for Hells City Day. Which makes Tony realize that the celebration is dangerous! Love Fights / A Limo Named Desire Love Fights : Tony fights through other suitors to give a popular girl his Valentine's Day card. A Limo Named Desire : The kids modify the limo. Circus of Nightmares / Carpre Diam Circus of Nightmares : A Russian Family are made to perform at the circus. Carpre Diam : Demons rule the world. The Heartbreak Lupe / Beauty Days The Heartbreak Lupe : The new mysterious student has a crush on Lupe. Beauty Days : Tony makes a beauty potion. Exchange Student From the Black Lagoon / Fortress of deviltude Exchange Student From the Black Lagoon : Tony accidentally kills a member of his new friend Finn's family. Fortress of Deviltude : Tony discovers that Jesus has a secret fortress. Insane in the Cranial / What's He Dancing? Insane in the Cranial : The gang vie for a spot at Cranials. What's He Dancing? : Brianna thinks Tony is dancing. House of Hell / Supermodels House of Hell : Lucifer has a date and needs a housesitter. Supermodels : Tony is determined to have a good school picture taken this year. Sister Sunday / Devil + Reaper 4ever Sister Sunday : Bebe switches bodies with Brianna so She can be Cute and friendly. Devil + Reaper 4ever : Tony is hanging out with Zoe Molech. Bebe and Tony's Morbid Adventure / The Grim Reaper Bebe and Tony's Morbid Adventure : Bebe, Brianna, and Tony go back in time to turn back to normal. The Grim Reaper : Grandma Molech has the ability to talk to other cats after eating radioactive potion. Season 3:2012-2013 "Teacher's Pet / If came from the Netherworld" Teacher's Pet: Tony has to dodge Lucifer if he wants to join the gang at their new school. If came from the Netherworld: Tony's old pal returns as a demon. "Black Top, Dark Matter / Seer Vision" Black Top, Dark Matter: The Gang goes on a dangerous mission. Seer Vision: Tony discovers he has an natural gift. "Beberella / Satan to be You" Beberella: Bebe is invited to a fancy ball. Satan to be You: Satan creates a car. "Tony and the Demon Factory / Verde Van Twinkle Toes" Tony and the Demon Factory: Bebe returns to meet her mother. Verde Van Twinkle Toes: A dancing demon enslaves the town. "Pains, Sprains, and Demon Mobiles / Jesus Cristo" Pains, Sprains, and Demon Mobiles: Tony and Humberto go for a ride in the new Demon mobile. Jesus Cristo: Brianna tells the story of Jesus' secret past. "Demons vs. Angels / For Real Estate" Demons vs. Angels: Bebe challenges the Angel of Death Twins. For Real Estate: Tony accedentally sells his soul to devils. "The Demonic Patient / Parent Teacher Nightmare" The Demonic Patient: A devil takes advantage of Tony's guilt. Parent Teacher Nightmare: A human's nightmare becomes true. "Tony on Board / Lucy My Ride" Tony on Board: Tony becomes chairman of the mansion. Lucy My Ride: Tony and Humberto customize Lucifer's ride. Oppoxox / Pandora's Box Oppoxox: Satan wants to be a good guy. Pandora's Box: a new student named Pandora who is a outcast and no friends Bebe and Tony tries to be friends with her.